Entitlements and Deception 3
by Emerald loves Sapphire
Summary: *THIRD INSTALLMENT TO ENTITLEMENTS AND DECEPTION 2* Set 12 years in the future after the ending of "Entitlements and Deception 3" in 2032. AJ, Roman, Nikki and John's children are now grown up...sort of. As the the two families continue to deal with their own interconnecting lives, they must maintain a sense of balance while living in the spotlight. OC, Slight OOC and AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: And so it all begins (again).**

**A/N: This is the "Triquel" (3****rd**** and final installment of my Entitlements and Deception series). I am aware that I've been gone for a while as I've gotten busy into other projects and I hope you all will enjoy this one. I don't own any of the WWE's actual characters, but I do own the characters I've created in this story and as some of you who are familiar with my work, I love throwing in MAJOR plot twists :-)**

**~Emerald loves Sapphire~. **

* * *

It has been nearly 13 years since the birth of John Cena and Nikki Bella's daughter, Ariella Cena. It was now a cool and breezy October 29th, 2032 evening when Alia Anoa'i, now 17 and nearing her 18th birthday had pulled up into the driveway of her parent's Tampa, Florida home. As she removed her keys from the ignition, she let out a sigh. "_Sometimes I really miss Pensacola_" she thought as she walked towards her doorway after locking up her car. The family had moved to Tampa about 6 years earlier.

"Mom, I'm home!" she stated as she hung up her keys on the wall. "Hey sweetie, how was your day?" AJ asked as she approached her. "Same old, same old" Alia said. "I had a killer cheerleading practice session. Being captain is so difficult, but it's worth it if we wanna make it to the finals this Spring."

"I'm glad to hear it went seemingly well" AJ said. "So mom, remember that there was this Halloween party that I was going to?" Alia said. "Yes dear, I remember. You can go, but your curfew as always is still 11, especially on a school night." "Mmm, can you make it 11:30?" Alia asked. "We'll see what your father says when he calls me tonight" said AJ.

"Thank you very much-" Alia said before becoming interrupted by her younger, now 15-year-old brother Dante who pushed through her. "Excuse me!?" Alia said. "**GIRLS SUCK!**" Dante seethed as he stormed upstairs. "I wonder what his problem is" Alia said. "You know how him and Lexi has been…rather rocky lately" said AJ. "Lemme go check on him" Alia said. "Alright" AJ said. "Just remember to please remind him of your chores and that I've just put dinner on an hour ago."

Alia made her way up to Dante's bedroom to find that he was angrily tossing articles of clothing around. "Hey D, watch where you're throwing stuff. You almost hit me in the face!" she yelled. "Alia, please, please just go away" Dante said. "I'm not in the mood for any of your holier than now speeches…or however that saying goes." "But…" Alia trailed off. "I mean it" Dante firmly said. "I don't need any of it right now." "Well then can you tell me what the hell is wrong?" Alia asked.

"No I will not tell you what is wrong" Dante seethed. "Lord have mercy what did I do to you now?" Alia asked as she folded her arms. "Everyday for the past month you've been hella moody lately and quite frankly the whole house is sick of it." Dante stopped and turned to face his sister. "You know you act just like mom and it's annoying" he said. "You haven't a clue as to what I'm dealing with at the moment." "So then tell me" Alia said. "Tell me and I can help you." "You may be the most popular girl at school Alia, but even you can't help fix me" said Dante.

"Is this about Lexi?" asked Alia. Dante sighed. "Yes Alia it is. She dumped me." "What? Why?" Alia asked. "I thought things were great between you two." "Well obviously not" Dante sarcastically stated. "God how the hell can I be so damn rich and still have poor people problems?" "Okay that statement was way out of pocket" said Alia. "And not to mention, you still haven't answered my question."

"Newsflash poindexter I already did" said Dante. "Man you females are so dumb." "Roman, shut up" Alia said. "Now I'm sorry about your girlfriend, but don't you take that out on me and stop being so damn sexist. It's pretty gross." "Fine. Okay I'm sorry. There is that better?" Dante seethed. "Well I'm here for you if you wanna talk" Alia said. "Alia, no one has ever broken your heart before" said Dante. "How can you possibly be of any help to me?" "That's so not true" said Alia. "That isn't true and you know it."

"Okay excuse me for forgetting" Dante sarcastically answered. "What I meant to say was that no one has ever dumped you before. You've always did the dumping." "That doesn't mean that someone won't ever dump me" Alia. Dante rolled his eyes with disgust.

"Not that I'm supposed to be even repeating this shit because believe me it makes me even nauseous when I do, but according to the guys at school, you're the hottest girl at school and I constantly have to deal with listening to that especially now that you're single" he said. "Even the freshmen?" Alia asked. "Yes Alia, even with the freshmen" said Dante. "Wow I never knew about that" said Alia.

Dante walked up to his sister and flicked her at the top of her head. "Doink!" he yelled. "Ouch you idiot that really hurt!" Alia said as she rubbed her head. "You're not supposed to know. Are you a guy? No. So how in the Earth are you supposed to know what goes down in the locker rooms, _our_ locker rooms?" Dante stated.

"Well I mean…"Alia trailed off. "Besides, Trent was the real idiot" Dante stated. Alia paused at the thought of her ex-boyfriend. Trenton Jacob Morgan. "Yes Dante." Alia said quietly. "I know." "And I know what you're going to say anyway" Dante continued. "That I'm 15 and had no business dating until I was "mature" well I'm here to tell you Alia that I am mature."

"No one has ever even questioned that" Alia said. "Besides you know mom has let us date since we were 14 and you thought you were ready to handle the consequences of the relationship." "I am" said Dante. "Just not the shit that she did to me." "What exactly did she do to you?" Alia asked. "Because I'm really confused here. You said that she dumped you, how exactly did that all go down?" "Not well" Dante gritted through his teeth. "Not well at all." "Well look its Friday, it's the weekend. Come tomorrow you get to start all fresh again but until then, I'm here. Say, why don't you come to the Halloween party with me?"

"Hell no" Dante said. "I've got revenge to plot." "Okay, you don't know how seriously morbid that sounds right now" said Alia. "Again, I'm sorry that she hurt you and I know it may not feel like it right now, but you will get over it in time but going about it the way that you are is really scaring me right now and It's reminding me of-" "Okay Alia" said Dante. "I promise to calm down." Alia exhaled in relief. "Good. Now you're sounding like my baby brother again. I'm going to go do my homework because unlike you I don't like to procrastinate." Dante scoffed. "You're always the first one in your class to finish something" said Dante.

"That's not true" said Alia. "You always act like I'm the smartest one in school. I'm one of the top 10 and that includes Johnnie Cena too. Hey you know what, why don't you phone him up or something?" "Alia" said Dante. "I don't hang out with certified losers." Alia folded her arms again as she scoffed in disgust. "He's one of our oldest childhood friends, how could you say such a thing like that?" "Because I can" Dante said as he turned on his gaming system. "We're in America, aren't' we?" Alia rolled her eyes. "Speaking of old Johnnie boy, why don't you go run along now and make him your charity case? You know? Invite him to that party of yours and stuff. I heard he hasn't had shit to do in ages."

"You're a real charm, aren't you?" Alia said. "I sure the fuck am" Dante said. "Now go. I'm almost got off of level 50 the last time and I don't need any more of your distractions." Alia shook her head and left Dante's room but that's when an idea popped into her head: "_Johnnie. Yes I'll invite him to the party on Sunday._" She ran down the room and took out her iPhone from her jean pocket and quickly shot him a text:

**Alia:** "Hey Jay, what's up? Listen I know we haven't exactly talked in a while and I was wondering how you were doing? Give me a call. (_7:09PM._)

**Johnnie:** Y? (_7:11PM._)

**Alia:** Just because… (_7:11pm._)

**Johnnie:** I'm sorta in the middle of reading a chapter of one of my organic chemistry books. (_7:12PM_).

**Alia:** Wait? Is it from our class or Ms. Alvarez's? (_7:12PM_).

**Johnnie:** Ours. We're supposed 2 read chapter 6 for Monday as we have a test on Wednesday. Now what was it that u were trying to ask me? (_7:14PM_).

**Alia:** Okay good u scared me 4 a moment there. U wanna come 2 a party with me in Sunset Park? (_7:15PM_).

**Johnnie:** Um…I'm sort of an introvert. Parties aren't my thang and they haven't been since my friend Sanjay moved back to India. (_7:16PM_).

**Alia:** Yes Jay, but that's been like…forever ago. (_7:17PM_).

**Johnnie:** Try 8 years ago. He was my best friend. (_7:18PM_).

**Alia:** I mean, do u guys still write 2 each other? (_7:18PM_).

**Johnnie:** Ofc. Skype and Facetime are wonderful things. (_7:19PM_).

**Alia:** Listen, it's a Halloween party and I think you'll b pretty interested. (7:19PM).

**Johnnie:** I don't know about them things. I usually stay in and…(_7:20PM_).

**Alia:** Do what? Look Jay, u need 2 get out more. Seriously. Ur starting to make me think that u have the same diagnosis as my baby sister Khloie. (_7:22PM_).

**Johnnie:** No, not it isn't that. I'm just a real homebody. Besides I don't have a costume. (_7:23PM_).

**Alia:** No costume? No problem. Consider it taken care of. (_7:23PM_).

**Johnnie:** I still don't know Lia…(_7:24PM_).

**Alia:** Plz 4 me? (_7:24PM_).

Johnnie took a moment to think about it as he stroked his goatee.

**Johnnie:** Alright, fine. I'll go but I ain't staying the whole time. (_7:27PM_).

**Alia:** And u don't have 2. Just come out and have a good time. (_7:27PM_).

**Johnnie:** What's the addy? (_7:27PM_).

**Alia:** Don't worry about it. I'm going 2 pick u up. (_7:28PM_).

**Johnnie:** I have a perfectly working Porsche, thank u. (_7:29PM_).

**Alia:** Lol. That's only because you had to have the Jag replaced last summer. And I'm also pretty sure that my Benz and Lexus are both working. I'll still b picking u up at 9. (_7:30PM_).

**Johnnie:** 9 as in PM!? (_7:31PM_).

**Alia:** *SMH emoji* yes Johnathan. As IN 9 o'clock PM. See u on Sunday. (_7:31PM_).

**Johnnie:** Okay. Now will u please let me get back to this chapter? It's 29 pages. (_7:32PM_).

**Alia:** Absolutely and thanks 4 reminding me . Goodnight. (_7:34PM_).

As Johnnie got off the phone, he resumed reading until another thought came across his mind. "_Wait. How the hell does she even know my clothing size?_"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: You can't see me (yet). **

2 more days had passed and it was now Halloween night when Alia had pulled up into the driveway of John and Nikki Cena's Mansion. Luckily their house was only located about 6 blocks away. She exited the car upon honking her horn, signaling for Johnnie to step out.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" he said as he swiftly swung the front door open and as soon as he did, he was amazed at Alia's costume. There she stood before him dressed as Tinkerbell, her olive complexion complementing the pastel green gown and golden 6 inch heels as she held on tightly to a black dry-cleaning bag.

"Hey Jay" she said. "I really hope you like what I got you." "Whoa…" Johnnie trailed off as he run his fingers through his ragged dark brown hair. "I'm surprised that your parents let you out of the house like that."

"Why?" Alia questioned. "Because that dress is hella short" said Johnnie. Alia sighed as she rolled her eyes. "You're seriously forgetting that my 18th birthday is in like 4 days. I'm all grown up now but never mind that now. Here try this on." She handed him the bag. "What's in here?" Johnnie asked.

"Fun stuff" Alia said. "Now hurry up and go put it on. We're running late." "Just one question" Johnnie said as he turned into the doorway. "How exactly did you know my dress size?" "Lucky guess" Alia answered. "Now seriously hurry up." Johnnie chuckled as he raced back inside and as he did, he accidentally bumped into his younger now 15-year-old brother, Kyle.

"Sorry!" Johnnie said. "Dude, would you watch it?" Kyle hissed. "You almost knocked my phone outta my hand. I'm talking with the finest hottie at the school right now." "And just who exactly is the hottest girl?" their mother Nikki asked as she approached both of her sons with her arms folded.

"Oh my God mom!" Kyle whined. "Please not now. Y'all messing up my swag." Kyle continued on his way with his phone conversation. "Something is seriously wrong with that boy" Nikki said as she turned to face her other son. "Heading somewhere Johnathan?" "Yes. To a party…" Johnnie trailed off. "To a party where?" Nikki questioned. "Sunset Park" Johnnie answered. "Johnathan I need full sentences here" Nikki stated. "I know it's Halloween night and I need to know who you're going with. Things can get pretty scary out there at night, especially during this holiday."

"Alia" Johnnie stated. "She invited me to this party tonight." Nikki smiled, after all it was the first time her son was interested in involving himself in a social event. "Be home by 11, 11:45PM at the latest" she stated. "It's a school night and I don't want you exhausted while driving behind the wheel to class in the morning."

"You mean…you don't care?" Johnnie asked. "Johnathan, you're 17-years-old" Nikki stated. "You're responsible just like Alia is. Now go on and have fun. It's well deserved and it's already after 9 and you won't have much time to enjoy yourself." Johnnie took a glance at his mother once more and noticed that she was wearing workout attire. "Nice costume" he said. "Since you wanna be a smarty pants Johnnie, I'll let you know that I've invited Mrs. Anoa'i over for a workout session."

"Alia's mom?" Johnnie asked. "Yes Johnathan, Alia's mother" said Nikki. "Believe it or not, your mom still has friends and a social life at that." "But mom, it's mad late" Johnnie stated. Nikki's eyes suddenly became lit with irritation. "Mind your business young man. You are asking me far too many questions." "Okay mom" Johnnie said. "I'm sorry." With that, Johnnie headed upstairs to throw on his costume.

* * *

About 25 minutes later, Johnnie and Alia had finally arrived at the party. "I really hate that you picked this out for me" Johnnie said. "I think it looks sweet" Alia said. "You're dressed up like your dad when he was a wrestler."

"What it is an eye sore" Johnnie said. "Jay, you really gotta relax and learn how to loosen up. I expect this from Khloie but not from you" Alia said as her two best friends Becki and Tanya approached them. "Hey Alia I'm so glad that you made it" Becki said as she reached her arms over to give her a hug.

It was at this moment that Johnnie had quickly rolled his eyes at the blonde haired teen. "You made it right on time" Tanya said as the hug ended. "Remember when we dressed up as that old ass children's show, what was it called again?" Becki asked. "Totally Spies?" Alia said. "Yes, yes" said Becki. "I was Clover, you were Sam and Tanya was Alex." "Yeah last year was super-hot" said Tanya. Alia laughed. "You guys we were in the 10th grade when we did that." "Okay, but those cat suits were deliciously sexy" said Tanya.

Becki took a glance over at Johnnie.

"You guys, this Johnnie Cena" Alia said. "Yes, we know" Becki snickered. "Hey Johnnie, nice costume." "Yeah so original" Tanya teased. "Alia, we didn't know that you'd bring your little project pet here" Becki said. "Yeah" said Tanya. "I'm completely surprised." The two girls burst into a wicked laughter as it teared into Johnnie's self-esteem and it was at this moment that Johnnie felt himself become filled with rage. "I'm out of here" Johnnie said in disgust as he turned around and quickly made his way out of the party.

As Becki and Tanya continued to snicker, Alia immediately turned around and glared at the two. "What the hell is your problem?" she hissed. "What Alia?" Becki asked as she struggled to stifle her laughter. "Yeah, it was only a joke" Tanya stated as she flipped her braids. "Don't take everything so seriously." "Yeah, lighten up" said Becki. "Plus you've gotta admit that it was funny as hell."

"How about this?" Alia adamantly said. "I'm leaving. Now." "Come on Alia it was just a joke" Becki insisted. "You can't leave the party yet, not when it's just getting great." "You don't get it you two, really you don't" Alia said as she shook her head as she scoffed as she went running after Johnnie. "Johnnie!" she called out to him. "**JOHNNIE! WAIT WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?**"

* * *

Meanwhile, Nikki and AJ were downstairs in the basement as they were wrapping up their workout. "Thanks for taking me up on my offer AJ" Nikki said as began rolling up the mat. "No, I'm the one who should be thanking you" AJ said. "This time together was really needed."

"Well it was my pleasure" Nikki said. "It's just that I've been so stressed out lately…I didn't even know what to do anymore" AJ said. "Oh AJ, I didn't know" Nikki said. "I'm really proud of Alia" said AJ. "I don't have to worry about her, but it's Dante because of his mood swings and of course Khloie with her diagnosis of Asperger's."

"Yeah I heard about that" said Nikki. "John told me. Didn't you take him to the doctor yet?" "Yes" said AJ. "A psychiatrist diagnosed him with Depression and all of these things have just been having my mind race all over the place…it's almost like I can't keep my thoughts in one place anymore."

"Oh hon, I'm so sorry" said Nikki. "I wish I could do more for you." "You being here for me is…is really of help" AJ said while wiping sweat from her forehead. "We all hit speed bumps in our lives AJ" Nikki. "You and I both know that all too well." "Unfortunately…" AJ said regrettably.

"Finding, or rather carving out a lives for ourselves after wrestling can sometimes prove to be extremely tricky" Nikki said as she placed the barbells back in place. "Speaking of which…" AJ stated. "I'm just pissed off that that Leati took that "3 Amigos" role with John and his cousin Dwayne at a time like this." Noticing the increase of worriedness in AJ's voice, Nikki turned to give a glance of concern to her friend "I mean we just had to burry Bullet in the backyard this summer…"AJ continued.

"He lived a long time" Nikki said. "Yeah. 19 years" said AJ as she placed her head in her palms. "AJ?" Nikki worriedly asked. "I mean…I just really thought after all these years of retirement from the company that I would finally and peacefully have my husband without any stress" AJ continued. "Sometimes life doesn't work the way that we'd like it to" said Nikki. "I know" AJ said as she removed her palms from her face. "My little girl…she isn't such a little girl come Thursday. She's going to be 18." "And everything seems like it's just a bit too much right?" Nikki said.

"Exactly" said AJ. "Like…I feel like my family is falling apart or something." "It isn't falling apart" Nikki said. "It's just changing and that's a part of life. I mean, look at me. A year from now I'm entering my 50s and I'm going to be sending off my oldest to college too, just like you and if you're really this stressed, then maybe you should tell Joe."

"I know can talk to him about anything" AJ said. "But I don't wanna feel like a dark cloud in his world. Acting is what he has after retirement and I don't wanna feel like I can't handle him being Mr. Hollywood…but…" AJ felt herself instantly heating up as she began to struggle with her words. "I…I can, it's just that…." she trailed off. "It's just that…"

"Just what?" Nikki said. "You're starting to sound like my Johnnie earlier with the broken up sentences. "That…" AJ trailed off as the room suddenly went black. "I'm…" AJ instantly clutched her chest as she fainted. "**APRIL!**" Nikki shouted in panic. "Oh my God **APRIL!?**" "**ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?**"

* * *

Sometime later, Alia ended up finding Johnnie sitting alone on a park bench. She quickly put her car in park before she ran to him. "Johnnie, there you are!" she said. "I've been looking all over for you. Why didn't you answer any of my calls?" "Fuck your calls" Johnnie hissed.

"Excuse me?" Alia heatedly said. "Don't you ever in your life talk to me like that again, **GOT IT?**" "Whatever" Johnnie said. "Now go away and leave me alone. I'll find my own way home." "Oh really?" Alia sarcastically said. "We are already late for our curfews, you mean to tell me that you wanna be even later?"

"Why do you care anyway?" Johnnie asked. "After all I'm just an experiment to you." "That isn't even true at all Jay and you know" said Alia. "You're my oldest best friend and I'm not like those two at all and you know it." "Best friend?" Johnnie exclaimed. "Since when? Like the 3rd grade? Or was that before or after you became so popular?" "Jay…I…" Alia started before Johnnie interrupted.

"We haven't been close since we were kids Lia" he continued. "And that all went downhill once puberty started." "Johnnie I'm sorry" Alia said. "Sometimes people grow apart, but also sometimes they come back together and I'm trying to do that but you're not even giving me a chance to." Johnnie let out a long tired and frustrated sighed as Alia took a seat next to him.

"I'm so sorry about my friends" she continued. "Believe me I am." "Alia I don't get it" Johnnie said. "You're such a really nice girl but everyone in your inner circle except me is just pure trash. Utter trash." Alia remained quiet as Johnnie continued talking. "I mean you have it all" he said as he stood up. "You have everything." "What are you talking about Jay?" Alia asked.

"You literally have the whole world at your feet" Johnnie said. "Or however how that damn saying goes. Gosh, you're so perfect." Alia stood up before him. "I am not perfect" she said. "No one is. I'm human. Just. Like. You." "Really?" Johnnie questioned. "To me you are. To your parents. To the people at school and in the community and everyone else you are. Even my own mother didn't questioned that I was going to a party with you tonight."

"That is probably because she knows you are just as responsible as I am" Alia said. Johnnie sighed. "I'm so glad that it is my last year at Tampa Crest Preparatory School dealing with all of those assholes that either just bully me or ignore me all day with their fake ass personas and body parts. I mean my own brother thinks he's too cool to talk to me over there and I just feel so alone. I feel so-."

Alia cut him off with a kiss and for the first time, Johnnie felt different. Weird, but good at the same time. As she broke apart from their kiss, she stood before him as her grey eyes stared into his blue ones. "W-what just happened?" Johnnie nervously said. "I think you know" Alia said. "But-" Johnnie trailed off before getting interrupted by Alia again with another passionate kiss.

Stunned, Johnnie fell down into the grass as Alia remained on top of him as they continued kissing, their lips enmeshed as one. Rain began to drizzle down on top of the two as they remained entranced on each other. Alia broke apart from their kiss again and stared down at Johnnie. "Still feel alone?" she asked. "N-no" Johnnie stammered. "Good" Alia said as she went down to continue kissing him.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: The long drive home.**

Sometime later, Alia and Johnnie were now back in her car as she drove as quickly as she could back to his house. Both didn't utter a word to each other as Johnnie's eyes remained fixed on Alia. As she approached a stoplight, she turned to him and smirked.

"What?" she asked. "We're really late" Johnnie said. "It's already 46 after midnight. My mom is gonna kill me." "And you don't think that mine won't?" Alia said as she pulled down her sun visor to take a quick glance at herself in the mirror. "When's the last time you've ever been grounded before? That is…if you um…" Johnnie asked.

Alia smiled as she closed up the visor and resumed driving. "You haven't spoken a word to me in over 90 minutes and the first thing you ask me is when the last time I've ever been grounded before?" Alia said. "Well…yes" Johnnie said as he fidgeted with his seat belt. "It's just that…well you don't exactly strike me as the type to get into trouble you know?"

Alia chuckled as she continued driving. "Really?" "Yeah. Really" said Johnnie. "You're perfect." "I thought I told you earlier about saying that word earlier" said Alia. "Besides everyone gets into a little trouble every now and then." "Yeah well, not you" said Johnnie. "Okay" said Alia. "Since we're being honest here…to answer your question, I was like 13, 14?" "What was it over?" Johnnie asked.

"I lied about something" Alia said. "Lied about what?" Johnnie asked. "That doesn't matter" Alia said. "But I'm curious" said Johnnie. Alia sighed as she pulled up into Johnnie's driveway. "Look, you really should get going" she said. "It's late." "I'm sorry if I struck a nerve or something" Johnnie said. "No, you didn't" said Alia. "Honest. It's just, I feel like I'm constantly having to live up this…expectation of being on a pedestal or something and you know, sometimes…sometimes I just wish I didn't have that."

"How come?" Johnnie asked. "It's not so bad to be looked like in that way." "It's hella annoying at times" Alia said as she perched herself over her steering wheel with her hands tightly encased in it. "I just would like to have my own identity for once." "Well that's pretty hard being the kids of famous superstars" said Johnnie. "Besides I thought you enjoyed being in all those beauty pageants when you were young?"

"I did Jay" said Alia. "Or at least I used to. Now…it's-." "You feel empty, don't you?" Johnnie said. "Yes" said Alia. "I've been feeling like that for years Alia" said Johnnie. "It's nothing new to me. I just learned to deal with it. It's our last year in high school. All the pep rallies and parties and shit just isn't my thing but tonight…I went tonight for you."

"Really?" Alia. "Yeah" said Johnnie. "Besides…I think my parents were gonna send to the psychiatrist or something." "Yeah I know how Dante's been dealing with them lately" said Alia. "For his depression right?" Johnnie asked. "How's he been doing so far?" "Pretty okay" Alia. "He just doesn't like to be compliant with his medication sometimes." "Yikes" Johnnie said as the two became silent. He took a glance at the clock.

"I should go now" he said. "It's really late and Alia, you shouldn't have to ever worry about fitting into the mold of other people's expectations. I mean look at me. I don't and I'm doing just fine. Sure my parents may think I'm anti-social or some shit, but sometimes it's better off to be alone and I'm proof of that."

"Well I don't wanna ever be" Alia said. "I'm surrounded by all of these people and these amazing things, yet I feel alone and I don't wanna be." "So then don't be afraid to be yourself" Johnnie said. Alia nodded as Johnnie unbuckled his seatbelt and as he did, Alia placed her hand over his. "Thanks for coming tonight" she said. "I know it didn't end the way it was supposed to but…"

"Are you kidding me?" Johnnie said. "Tonight was the best night of my life. Seriously." "Really?" Alia questioned. "Yeah" said Johnnie. "Now…I'm going to get the fuck outta this costume and go shower. Goodnight Lia and get home safe. Text me when you're home." "Of course" Alia said as she watched Johnnie make it inside and as soon as he did, he saw Kyle coming downstairs with a bowl of ice cream.

"What the-?" Johnnie said. "What are you still doing up?" "Um, chilling dorkio?" Kyle said sarcastically. "Besides I'm on babysitting duty." "Babysitting? You?" Johnnie smirked. "Yeah" Kyle said. "But dude, Ariella's like 12-years-old. She's old enough to watch herself" said Johnnie.

"Not when mom had to rush Mrs. Anoa'i off to the hospital" said Kyle. "Besides, Ariella's been asleep for the past 3 hours. I'm a responsible parent." "Wait? Are you serious?" Johnnie said. "Stop fucking around." "I am as serious as this big one that I'm about to rip" Kyle said as he farted. "Awww much better." "You're gross kid" Johnnie said. "Mom said to lay off the ice cream. You're lactose intolerant."

"I do what I wanna do" said Kyle. "But yes, she really rushed her off the emergency room." "But why?" Johnnie. Kyle shrugged. "Oh my God I hope she's okay. Should I tell Alia something?" Johnnie asked. "That bro is up to you" said Kyle. Johnnie nodded as he raced up the stairs, suddenly stopping before turning to look down at Kyle. "By the way, you ain't no parent" he said.

"No. But with all of this impromptu babysitting I've been doing lately, I consider myself one" said Kyle. "Impromptu. I'm impressed at your choice of words bro" Johnnie said as he continued his way to his bedroom. He was inflicted with a mix of emotions from the night and they all were the result of being around Alia.

* * *

Meanwhile, AJ let out an uncomfortable moan as she slowly regained consciousness in her hospital bed. "W-where am I?" she groggily asked. "The Hospital" Nikki said as she brushed back AJ's shoulder length hair. "What happened to me?" AJ asked. "You um, you had a panic attack and passed out in my gym" Nikki said. "I had to call an ambulance, you were totally unresponsive."

"Panic attack?" AJ asked. "I've never had any problems with anxiety before…at least not that I can remember." She slowly sat up and as she did, she took a look around her room to realize that she was hooked up to an I.V and had a nasal cannula on. "Lord have mercy" she said. "Is this really all that necessary?"

"I'm afraid so" said a male voice. "Good evening Mrs. Anoa'i, my name is Dr. Tyson and I've been assigned to look after you this evening." "Well as I've just stated I'm fine" said AJ. "Mrs. An-" "Please, call me April" AJ said. "I insist." "April…" Dr. Tyson continued. "Your friend here did a remarkable job of calling for assistance because according to your charts, your blood sugar was dangerously low as it read 23 on our tests."

"Wait, seriously?" AJ said. "Yes" said Dr. Tyson. "And if you weren't brought in earlier, you could have slipped into a coma. Please tell me how is your diet like? What does it consist of?" "I'm pretty much healthy and I've been in shape for most of my life" said AJ. "I mean…I know I haven't eaten much lately since I've been seriously stressed out lately, but…gosh I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Well now you do" said Dr. Tyson. "It's impeditive that you start taking care of yourself especially since test results have also indicated that you're pregnant. Congratulations." Both AJ and Nikki's eyes widened at his words. "Come again!?" AJ asked. "You are pregnant" said Dr. Tyson. "Now that I've gotten these words across, with proper self-care which includes nutrition, you should be heading into the right direction." "Oh my God" Nikki said as she gasped. "Wait, this…this is not possible" said AJ. "I'm 45-years-old." "April, have you still been receiving your menstrual cycle?" Dr. Tyson asked. "W-well I mean yes" said AJ. "But they've been tending to come and go as they please for the last few years…I thought I was in the middle of menopause."

"Our tests indicate otherwise" said Dr. Tyson. "I suspect you didn't know." "Obviously!" AJ said harshly. "Now I know it's a lot to take in right now" said Dr. Tyson. "But it's important that we also do an ultrasound to take a look in there and make sure everything is fine." "Nope, no way" AJ said as she tossed her bedsheet to the side. "Where's the nurse so I can get discharged? I've gotta get outta here, I have kids that need to go to school in a few hours and I need to see if my eldest made it home safely."

"Mrs. Anoa'i it is a medical necessity that the hospital conducts an ultrasound" said Dr. Tyson. "Especially given your risk factor of being 45-" "And having gestational diabetes before" Nikki added. "Hey whose side are you on Nicole?" AJ asked. "I'm on yours" said Nikki. "But I know it's scary, but AJ, please let the doctors do their thing." AJ let out a sigh of disbelief.

"I cannot believe that this shit is even happening to me right now" she said. "It's just unreal." "Well AJ…it sort of is". "I haven't even experience morning sickness" said AJ. "Every pregnancy is different Mrs. Anoa'i" said Dr. Tyson.

Nikki patted AJ's shoulders as she started to cry. "Take everything one day at a time" she said. "Fine…"AJ hastily said. The doctor approached her in order for paperwork to be filled out. As she finished, she was handed a set of scrubs to change in, all while thinking about her predicament. She was still in denial, that there was no way at 45 that she was pregnant again.

As Dr. Tyson poured the cold and familiar gel across her stomach, Nikki stood close bye as she tightly held AJ's hand for a support. Everyone's eye were fixated onto the monitor and it was there where AJ had indeed seen the tiny round dot that had captivated the room. Although it was an image that AJ had seen 3 times before, she still couldn't believe the news she was receiving from the doctor.

"Is that it?" Nikki asked. "Yes" said Dr. Tyson. "You appear to be 4 to 5 weeks along, so there's still time to explore your options." AJ's eyes remained locked onto dot that was officially now her unborn child.

"I…I can't believe this" she said. "I just can't." "It's still too early to hear a heartbeat, but there's still signs of life" said Dr. Tyson. "When will she be able to hear it?" Nikki asked. "Within the next week or two" said Dr. Tyson. "I don't know how Leati's supposed to handle this" AJ said. "Don't worry" said Nikki. "He will." "I cannot stress it enough, no pun intended, that you must watch your stress" said Dr. Tyson. "So, is it healthy?" AJ asked. "Yes" said Dr. Tyson. "I'm going to have to really slow down now, aren't I?" AJ said.

"If you plan on carrying on with the pregnancy, then yes" said Dr. Tyson. "With this pregnancy comes developmental risk factors." "I already have one special needs child and another one on medication from depression" AJ said tearfully. "I can't afford to have another one."

"Is she going to be alright?" Nikki asked. "If she continues to take care of herself and follow the medical advice that was given to her, then yes" said Dr. Tyson. The trio continued to carefully watch the monitor until the ultrasound is finished. "I'm printing out the images now" Dr. Tyson said. "Other than that, everything seems alright and we'll wait till your blood sugar returns back to normal and then we'll prepare your discharge papers." AJ nodded as the doctor stepped out of the room.

"This is so surreal" she said. "What are you going to do?" Nikki asked. "I have no idea" said AJ. "But Leati will be home on the 3rd since Alia's birthday the very next day." "So you are going to tell him?" Nikki said. "Of course I am" said AJ. "I'm his wife. I told him about the first 3. I just never thought in a million years that I would have a 4th child at 45-years-old." "Everything will be okay" said Nikki. "You've survived much worse." "I hope so" said AJ. "I really do."

**A/N: Review if you wish to. **


End file.
